


【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史 (上)

by SSSX



Series: 【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: Thor深爱着Loki，可Loki为了自己的自由，假装和他谈恋爱，不过Thor那么爱他，他肯定有点……其实就是先虐锤，但前期很甜(一个爱Loki爱上天的Thor)，只是后面稍虐而已。下篇会圆回来的。有私设，现代大学AU，ABO设定，涉及一点点贾尼





	【锤基】虚假甜蜜恋爱史 (上)

Sam排队在Steve后面，他走进卫生间后，直接接了杯凉水倒在自己仍保留板寸的头上，接着随意抹把脸就站回了客厅，瞪着中央正哼着歌把他买来的听装啤酒打开喝的Thor。

“你最好能告诉我什么劲爆的消息，Thor，不然把我从清晨美好阳光里吵醒的代价，就是你最爱的冰桶挑战。三次。”

“当然劲爆。兄弟，我保证，没有比这更劲爆的消息了。”

众人面面相觑，都不约而同盯着Thor，直到他一口喝完半罐啤酒，大喘了口气，他才大声宣布。

“我，和Loki，已经是恋人了！”

“什么？”Tony最先反应过来，“你说的是你追了三年的，那个Loki？Laufeyson？”

“不然还能是哪个Loki，吾友，我一生只爱这么一个Loki。”

“可他上个月不是刚拒绝你说，‘他Loki就算单身一辈子也不会跟你在一起’什么的吗？”Sam接着问。

Thor挑起一只眉，调谑地看着Sam，“老友，你可没谈过哪怕一次恋爱，当然不懂爱情，更不懂Loki。他嘴上虽然这么说，心里可永远与他表面上的自己反着来。他肯定爱我很久了，就只是考验考验我而已，可我怎么会放弃呢。我可了解Loki。没有人比我更了解的那种。”

说罢，Thor朝Sam暧昧地眨了下眼，Steve终于看不下去，怕他再把Sam气的友情破裂，迅速插嘴转移话题。

“那么你们是昨天晚上？还是今天早上？确定的关系，怎么回事？”

“非常浪漫。”Thor从酒罐上挪出一根食指朝Steve指了指，“我今早仍在公寓睡时，你们知道的，我曾经告诉过Loki我家的地址，他竟然记得，并敲响了我家的门。我开门的时候，他就那样湿漉漉、可怜兮兮地站在我面前，你们昨晚也许听见了，那可是下了很大一场雨。我赶紧让他进门，让他洗澡，并给他准备了我的衣服——”

“说重点，Thor。”

“OK。当然，这些都是我的重点。你们不懂。”Thor换了重心在右腿， “他昨晚和他的父亲，Laufey先生吵架了。因为他竟然逼着Loki去和一个愚蠢的不知道哪个公司董事长的蠢Alpha儿子订婚。我的Loki是个有个性且倔犟勇敢的Omega，他逃了出来，淋了一晚上的雨，最后跑到我这里，说愿意跟我在一起。”

“等等。”Tony伸手阻止了Thor的描述，他禁不住偏了偏头斜睨着Thor，“你说他，因为不想和别人订婚，所以选择了你。你确定他不是仅仅来你这里避难吗？或者，更直白一点，他可能不喜欢你，Thor，你是Odin集团的第一继承人，他万一只是拿你当挡箭牌……”

“当然不会。”Thor下意识回答，但他仍然笑了笑，“追求Loki的人那么多，里面不乏有钱有势的公子哥，可是他选择了我。说明他心里有我。他今早真的很脆弱，我从来没见过那样的Loki，……虽然可爱极了，但我仍然很心疼。他一来就抱了我好几秒，我相信他不会骗我的。Tony，虽然Loki偶尔很恶劣，做了一些恶作剧，但他是个非常好而且可爱的男孩。”

“哦——”Sam翻了个白眼，“如果就因为你的可爱男孩答应跟你在一起，你就毫无悔意的打扰你好朋友在周末早上的美好的睡眠，你可以去试一试一场冰桶挑战来清醒清醒了。”

“我当然还有重要的事，朋友们，我今天不能和你们一起去篮球场训练了。当然，我不会耽误下周的双校篮球联赛。”

“也跟你的可爱男孩有关系？难道你们已经迫不及待在确认关系第一天来一场迟到了三年的缠绵？无论多少炮都不够的那种？”Tony打趣道。

“嘿，Tony，我们当然会，但不是现在！是Loki，他昨晚淋了雨，我临走前摸他的额头，可能低烧了，我得去照顾他。”

“祝你好运。”

这句话是Steve说的，因为另外两个人已经回了宿舍去睡回笼觉去了，接着他又补了一句，对还在解决最后一口啤酒的Thor。

“我觉得，发低烧并可能头痛的人，并不希望闻到、还是通过人体散发出来的酒味，不是吗？”

“Oh，Shit！——提醒地真到位，兄弟，谢了Steve，我会刷牙的，明早见。”

Thor放下酒，朝Steve比个大拇指，很快消失在宿舍门口。Steve看了看桌面，那些还没来得及收拾的昨晚的狼藉，伸了个懒腰，也回了房间睡觉。

 

Thor今年大四了，自从他三年前无意间在图书馆前遇见Loki在与人对峙，他就彻底迷上了Loki，并对Loki展开了激烈过任何人的追求。在他脑子里的那个黑发青年，身材高挑柔韧，手指修长白皙，连指着对方轻蔑的样子，都被打上了“可爱”的标签，Thor每天晚上都要拿出来仔细品味。

 

这就更不要谈，当他知道Loki是个Omega的时候了。他几乎立刻就将Loki定为上帝恩赐与他的礼品，并发誓要将Loki追到手。如今，那个精致的礼物就躺在自己公寓的客房里，甚至已经和自己缔结了千丝万缕的联系。

 

Loki果然发了低烧，Thor将自己的家庭医生请来给他看了看，确认问题不大后，就点了外卖，守在Loki床边。

他还没如此近距离地观察过他一直追求的男孩，Loki或许呼吸有些困难，他薄薄的嘴唇微微张开，Thor抓紧床单，Loki的味道和自己沐浴露的味道混合在一起，闻起来像一杯冰凉的甜的柠檬水。

“Loki……”

Thor喊了喊仍然半昏半醒的人，燥热在下半身萦绕不散。最终，他双手撑在Loki脸庞两侧，给了他唇角一个浅吻。

 

“我需要在这里住下来。”Loki一边吃着外卖，一边向上扯着自己的衣领说道。Thor的衣服太宽了，它一直往四面八方滑，似乎不露出锁骨和半个肩膀，它就不罢休似的。

“当然，可以……只是……”Thor尽量让自己不去瞄到Loki的脖颈以下，“我是个Alpha，Loki，你是Omega。”

“我知道，你必须得接受考验才行，不然我就不会选你了。”Loki噎了一下，他抿了抿嘴，“……我的意思是说，我觉得你可以克制住这些，生理本能什么的。”

“我可以，Loki。如果是为了你，保护你，我愿意，并且为此付出努力。”

Thor把右手掌心放在了心脏上，Loki抬眼看了看他。

真蠢，他想。

 

他们来到了Loki的公寓。此时是下午，Thor在Loki开门的时候四处张望。

“别看了。”Loki打开门，朝Thor偏偏头示意他进屋，“Laufey在门口装了摄像头，别让他看到你的蠢样子，他会觉得我找了个愚蠢的Alpha。”

“摄像头？”Thor瞥了眼关上的房门，“为什么？”

“一个可以用来挣钱、稳固利益关系的好用的Omega儿子，他不会浪费掉的，他绝不会让我有任何机会跑掉。”

“来这里。”Loki打开了一个房间门，招呼Thor进来。他刚开灯，就被人从后面拥住。

“我不会让你被他利用的，Loki，我发誓。”

Loki好笑地翘了翘嘴角，“你快压到我的腺体了，别用说的，用你的行动。”

“行动丝毫不逊色于嘴巴。”Thor将Loki转过身来，他掌着Loki的肩膀，试图去亲他，但被Loki躲开了。Thor顿了顿。

“嘿…嘿。”Loki感到有些窘迫，只好勉强维持微笑，“你马上就可以用行动证明，先放开我。”

Thor顺着他背后的方向看去，铺了暗色墙纸的墙面，竟然排列着一行行的刀具和铁质器具。

“我只是很喜欢小刀，别太惊讶。过来，Thor。”Loki拿起一个镣铐，朝Thor勾了勾手指。Thor一瞬间心猛地停跳，鬼使神差走到了Loki面前。

于是他被扣住了双手。并且Loki把镣铐连接在了墙上，使Thor只能在小范围里活动。

“为了我们今后的同居，我的自由，Thor。这是考验，你忘了你今天上午说的吗？”

“你今天上午的考验的意思是……”

“额…我将释放我的信息素，就如同…我正在面临情热期。而你需要做的，就是站在原地，忍耐你的本能。如果你通过了这项考验，我们就能安全同居。”

“原来如此。”Thor岔开双腿，贲张着手臂上的肌肉，他嘴角翘起来的弧度堪称完美，又充满自信，“来吧，Loki。我一定不会让你从我身边逃走。”

Loki笑了下，这个蠢大个，也不知道从哪学的，满嘴甜言蜜语。真是愚蠢极了。

 

站到自己划出的警戒线之外，Loki吸了一口气，深深看了一眼面前这个笑得灿烂的金发男人，渐渐释放出自己的信息素。

是果子酒。

他喜欢酒。Thor想，特别是如此香甜的酒。

 

考验刚进行时，Thor并没有太大变化，只是步距缩小，站得更直了些。Loki知道这些不够，他知道什么叫发情，也知道发情时他到底有多么不堪入目，于是更加不做掩饰地释放更多信息素。这次他知道，可能足够了。

Thor几乎变了个人，他的领口最先开始变得透明，汗液不停地从他麦色的皮肤中渗出，直到他的白色衬衫，全部贴在他不断剧烈起伏的胸膛上。

而更加明显的是他下半身，那顶起来的巨大帐篷，恨不得撑开拉链狰狞向前。Loki捏紧了匕首，不知何时，一抬眼，Thor已经向前挪了一步，虽然不足以把镣铐拉直，但那蓝色眼眸里迸发出的热烈恐怖的欲望足以把Loki震慑后退一步。

“别怕我，Loki。我还没事。”男人的声音已经更加低沉，他还强撑着笑，“你看，镣铐还很松，我没有失控。其他都是本能，我能忍得住。”

当然，Loki心里想，这已经很不容易了。他活到现在，还没有释放过这么大量的信息素，即使是在那些难以忍耐的情热期。而Thor，他不仅坚持到了现在，而且一缕信息素都不曾漏出来过。这惊人的克制力。

“好了。”十分钟过后，安然无恙，Loki开始收回自己的信息素，他已经可以确认Thor的可靠性了，同时，他明显看到Thor松了口气，额头的汗珠如雨露一般落下。

一边收敛信息素，Loki一边思考着接下来的计划。他几乎是下意识舔着唇部，用柔软的舌尖，触碰下嘴唇，眼皮半阖。他更不知道，Thor全程都在颤抖地盯着他。

“等会你可以去洗——唔——”

一被解开，Thor就将Loki按在墙边，控住他的双手，即使Loki拿着匕首，他也在此刻看起来绝对的无能为力。

“Thor！”Loki被Thor放开嘴唇后，忍无可忍地吼了他的名字，“这就是你的克制力？！”

“不，这不属于那个考验的范畴。你知道，已经没有信息素了，不是么，Loki。”Thor用汗涔涔的鼻尖去蹭Loki的脸颊，“我只是，无法隐藏我自己。而且，我想告诉你，如果有一天，我忍不住标记了你，可能不是因为信息素，Loki。是因为我爱你。”

好吧。Loki在Thor再次吻上来的时候做出了妥协，当然不是因为他的情话和挣脱不开，谈恋爱，装的像一点，就当是给Thor的奖励，为了他今天的表现。反正他们也不会太长久。

 

Thor和Loki同居了。

Thor的三个好朋友表示很惊讶。毕竟这才是刚在一起的情侣，而且，一个是荷尔蒙多到溢出来的血气方刚Alpha，一个是文学院公认的优秀迷人又饱含魅力的Omega，住在一起怎么可能不发生点什么可怕的事。

但Thor执意跟他们解释了原因并且告诉了那天考验的结果。

或许这是个好事。他们都想，毕竟Thor追Loki追了三年，这三年里，他可谓饱受相思折磨，如今命运女神不请自来，接受也未尝不可。事到如今，他们也只能祈祷，Loki真的是爱上了Thor，而不是因为什么乱七八糟的理由。

 

“下午篮球赛，我们的主场，去么？”

“不去，写论文。”Loki喝了口咖啡，还没放下就被人半途劫走，Thor喝掉了剩下的。

“你已经写了三天的论文了，不能一直坐在电脑面前。来吧Loki，我们去放松一下。”

“你最好把我的杯子用开水烫一烫，再给我泡一杯。”Loki挑起眼皮瞪着Thor，“我们约定过，不许打扰对方的生活。”

“这是什么无理的规定，God，我们可是情侣。”Thor捏着杯子，“还有，你别指望我会用开水烫杯子。”

“我要写论文。”

“你得看球赛。”

“Thor！”

“你还没看过我打球，Loki！从我们同居一来，你甚至很少在外面跟我一起吃饭。”

“我……”Loki咬着下嘴唇，该死的，他根本没法告诉Thor他根本不想去跟他一块吃饭。

“如果我去看的球赛，你今后会让我好好写论文不打扰我？”

“当然。”Thor放下杯子在沙发上从侧面抱住Loki，“你需要放松一下，以及，你必须得知道你男朋友在球场上是多么出风头。”

“好吧。”Loki叹了口气，又顺从地被Thor亲了脸颊，跟着Thor一起去了体育馆。

 

Loki不知道，体育馆竟然会是个这么拥挤喧闹的地方。这里面挤满了男男女女，Alpha和Omega分坐两方，每个人都举着牌子或小旗，为自己喜爱的篮球队疯狂呐喊。底下的拉拉队手上的金色彩球更是晃得他眼睛疼。

Thor倒是很好找，他拥有金色的长发，傲人的身高和肌肉，面容也英俊阳光，还是中锋。Loki总算明白Thor为什么找他来了，这个人真的非常出风头。几乎人群中爆发的每一次热烈欢呼都是为了他，以及他身边的那个叫Steve的男人。

就是炫耀来了，以及，球打得挺好。

这是Loki看完整场球赛得出的最后结论，他对球赛不很感兴趣，等比赛结果揭晓，Thor所在的队伍赢得胜利的时候，他已经准备走了。但谁知，Thor喊了他。

那个金发男人，在赛场中间，挥舞着手臂，浑身上下被荷尔蒙和汗液浸透，一边大喊他的名字，一边冲进观众席，在众目睽睽之下把Loki举起来站到平台上转圈。

他们在灯光下旋转着，而Loki也不知道他被转了多少圈，那个傻大个跟疯了一样叫他的名字，大喊着“我爱你”之类的，然后就深吻了他。他根本挣脱不开，在外人看来，就是一对疯狂的情侣在接吻。而Thor的汗早就打湿他半个衬衫！

“Loki！”Thor把Loki吻到面色通红说不出话还不罢休，他不停喘着气，又十分兴奋，舌尖颤抖，“我爱你，Loki，以上帝的名义。我发誓这誓言这期限永无止境，并且，我以我的生命作为赌注，Loki，押上永恒。”

然后他又吻了Loki，这次只是在深情地含他的嘴唇。而Loki可以躲开他，但最终没有。

 

“昨晚很激烈嘛Thor，这眼圈，别是一晚上都没睡。”

Tony调侃着，只见Thor摆了摆手，靠在吧台上点了杯威士忌，“昨天把Loki拉去看球赛，耽误他写论文了，昨晚他在熬夜，我也只好陪着他。”

“一晚上没睡？”

“嗯。”

“可塑之才。”Tony想，自己熬起夜来也不过是这个势头。

“那他现在呢？”

“啊——”Thor打了个哈欠，“他论文早上才写完，我怕他身体难受，就劝他睡了。他没课，可以好好休息一下。我也想陪他，但是我有课，这该死的课程。这本该是我和Loki的美妙回笼觉时间！”

“熬夜这种事，熬过去就是胜利。别发牢骚了，Thor，过了今晚你就会发现，黑夜就是你的天堂。享受它，睡觉那简直是浪费生命。”

Thor没搭理Tony的歪理，他继续用酒来清醒自己。但忽然，他想到一些事，又打开了话题。

“见Laufey这样的岳父，我带什么礼物比较合适？”

Tony挑了挑眉，“你的可爱男孩要带你去见家长了？”

“Loki前不久才提过，Laufey听说Loki的男朋友是我之后，很想见见我。Loki说我的身份很有用……是，毕竟嘛，我的身份Laufey倒不至于看不上。只是礼物……我还没给中年男人准备过礼物。除了Odin。”

“那我可以找人帮你指导指导。”

Thor笑了下，“谁？”

“我。”

“你？”

“忙着做无脑体育运动的人类。”Tony摊着手嘚瑟极了，“在你们做那些无意义的事情的时候，我已经得到了Jarvis并且，见到了岳父。”

俩人笑了一阵，Thor用一杯威士忌祝贺了他，但Tony下一秒就让Thor笑不出来。

“你觉得Loki是认真的，Thor？”

“……怎，怎么了？”

“哦，没有。”Tony抿了一口酒，摇了摇头，“我只是觉得他不怎么亲近你。”

 

在Loki交完论文半个月后，Thor在Loki的带领下，去见了Laufey。并在餐桌上送出了自己的礼物——Odin珍藏的多卫宁*。可Laufey要的并不是多卫宁。

他笑的很和蔼，对Thor。

“孩子，你和Loki，已经打算订婚了吗？什么时候？”

“或许订婚戒指是最好的礼物，不是么？下一次来的时候，呈现给我，如何？”

然后Loki就跟Laufey大吵了一架，他第一次在Thor面前表现的这么失态，Laufey急于把他卖出去的行径已经快要把他逼疯了。

Loki再也等不及了，他必须快点离开，离开这个布满Laufey眼睛的地方。

 

后来的好几天Thor都没有见过Loki。Thor发了疯一样找他，但没用，这时他才发现，如果Loki想离开他，甚至不需要告诉他。

但没有沉寂很久，Loki自己回来了。那天Thor高兴地抱住他，亲吻他又把他放进怀里安慰，但Loki只是草草回应了他便回了房间，甚至连一句话都没说。

又相安无事过了半年，Thor仍是那样殷勤地照顾着Loki，也会亲吻他拥抱他，但是，他再也没感受过Loki像他们刚在一起的一个月给予他的那样的甜蜜。

Thor并不像表面上看上去那么傻，他知道他失去了什么，一些本来就虚伪的东西。

 

从体育馆的淋浴间出来，Thor的心扑通扑通跳，一直停不下来。

“去喝一杯吗，Thor？”

“谢了Sam，但今天我想回去休息休息。”

“好吧，你看起来挺累的。”Sam耸耸肩，“那个…最近没见到你和Loki……”

“哦…”Thor低了低头，“他最近很忙，见不到人。不知道在干什么。”

 

 

屋子被打扫的很干净，Loki的行李箱立在沙发边上。

Thor走进去，呆呆地看着那个皮箱，“Loki……”

黑发青年从房间里出来，拿着自己的衬衫。他似乎没料到Thor会这么早回来，显得略窘迫，却还是从容地把衣服放进箱子中拉好拉链。

“你去哪？”

“伦敦。我申请了那边的留学。”

“还回来吗？”

Loki沉默了一会儿，“我们是时候分手了。”

“还回来吗？”

“不回来了。”

Thor跌坐在沙发上，他揉搓着自己的头发，又站起来要抱Loki，Loki这次躲开了他。

“我……”Thor眼底泛红，“我喜欢你，Loki。”

“我知道，谢谢你。”

“可是……”Thor胡乱揉着自己的头发，“我以为你也有点喜欢我，我…我们住在一起……”

 “这又不是住在一起就能解决的事，你心里很清楚。”Loki看着Thor，他偏头似乎嘲讽地笑了笑又摸了一下鼻梁，“我以为你早知道我对你什么感觉，所以我们都没有戳破。”

“我以为我能打动你，Loki，你知道我追了你三年，即使和你在一起，我也愿意不遗余力地照顾你。我以为这样，你能喜欢上我——”

“你又不是小孩子了。”Loki抱着双臂，他的表情暴露了自己的烦躁，“你以为这是童话吗？！”

金发男人张着嘴说不出话。

黑发青年撇开眼烦躁地捋了把头发，“我不会喜欢你的。这段时间承蒙照顾，你可以找个更好的。”

“我已经把生命许诺给了上帝，Loki！你知道我只爱你！”Thor走过去拉住Loki的手臂，后者猛地甩开他。

“够了！疯子！”

黑发青年逃也似的跑了。

 

Thor没有追，他一直没有追上。

他只是蹲在门边。

等过了许久，他才终于站起来，抹了抹脸。

好啦，没啦。 他看着空也似的房间，Loki最后还是走啦。

 

\-----

*多卫宁：借用了精灵王瑟兰迪尔的珍藏。

\-----

下一篇主要是Loki视角了，这样故事就清楚了，让我们来看看这半年多来，Loki到底在想什么


End file.
